Crosswych (Online)
Crosswych is a relatively isolated mountain town in the north eastern part of Glenumbra, High Rock, east of the Cryptwatch Fort. It is situated on the very border with the region of Stormhaven. The town is mostly populated by miners. Sometime in the First Era a rich iron vein was discovered by the Pinifred Lode-Finger in the nearby mountains and a mine was created. The town was founded for the miners.Loading Screen of Crosswych Mine During the Interregnum town was managed by a beloved mayor Heseph.Conversation with Councilor DonellaConversation with Councilor Virgile However a group of bandits by the name of Red Rooks used the chaos caused by the Bloodthorn Cult and Faolchu to seize control of the isolated and unprotected Crosswych.Conversation with Edgard Gane Red Rooks murdered the previous mayor and took over the mining operations, using the mine as a prison, and prisoners as slave labor. Leader of the Red Rooks Sternis Gelves had hoped to keep the town open to travelers in promise of more income and taxation.Letter to Ando A local resistance organized by Vestige and Tamien Sellan succeed at restoring the order and chasing the Red Rooks out of the town.Events of "Crosswych Reclaimed" After the uprising a previous councilor and a member of the resistance Lia stepped up and offered herself as a potential future mayor. For the future security of the town presence of the Daggerfall Covenant and the Fighters Guild was established, as well as contact was made with the Lion Guard. Quests Legitimate Interests The gang of outlaws by the name of Red Rooks have taken over the town, killed and enslaved many of Crosswych citizens and are now working the mine with the help of slave labor. Help form the local resistance by persuading local authority to stand up against the occupants. The End of Extortion Residents of Crosswych are harassed and beat up on the streets of the town. Help them out by punishing the harassers and rescuing the abused villagers. The Miner's Lament Many of residents that initially resisted the Red Rook Bandits have been enslaved and are being worked to death in the Crosswych Mine. Increase the power of the local resistance forces by rescuing enslaved miners and stopping the Red Rook mining operation. Crosswych Reclaimed With the help of local resistance forces kill the remaining Red Rook occupants and their leader, finally restoring the order. Locations Marked Locations Crosswych Inn Crosswych Inn is a large, three story tavern in the town of Crosswych. It is also the largest building in the town. The inn is owned by the innkeeper Len Belland and his wife Aleen. Chef Smauk the Stewmaster and brewer Hisolda offer their services here. Crosswych Inn was still open and maintained by Aleen during the Red Rook occupation and the imprisonment of Len Belland.Conversation with Aleen It was used as a staging ground for the local resistance led by Tamien Sellan.Events of "Legitimate Interests" After the villagers had retaken the town, owner Len opens up a store and Barun the Bard can be seen entertaining guests here. Some old acquaintances like Alexia Dencent and Alinon the Alchemist can be met and talked to in the inn. Fighters Guild After the Red Rooks had been chased out of the town, Fighters Guild set up a small camp and training grounds east of the Iron Mine Arms & Armor. The local branch is lead by the hall steward Sergeant Magarakh. Armsman Kalad is offering his services here. After the occupation some of the villagers consider presence of the Fighters Guild a guarantee for future safety of the Crosswych.Conversation with Lanard Murric Some have even taken up the idea of joining the faction themselves.Conversation with Octin Murric Iron Mine Arms & Armor Iron Mine Arms & Armor is a local forge situated just south of the Crosswych Mine. It was reopened to the public after the Red Rooks had been chased out of the town. Suriel the Smith can be seen working the forge. Blacksmith Celiane Laelippe, clothier Evinn Chrirnis and carpenter Nilenir Tree-Killer are offering their services here. Gestor's Fine Goods Gestor's Fine Goods is a general store run by the Gestor family - merchant Vincein Gestor and Emabeth Gestor. The store kept its doors open despite the occupation of Red Rooks. Idaron Virane can be found in the cellar, hiding from the occupants of the town.Conversation with Idaron Virane Menoit's Emporium Menoit's Emporium is a store run by the Menoit family - enchanter Fabrice Menoit and alchemist Petrille Menoit. A mystic Plays-With-Fire can also be seen offering his services here. A magister from the Mages Guild Janona Alielle can be met just outside the store. Saddle and Stirrup Saddle and Stirrup is a stable run by the stablemaster Leana Cantillon. She hid during the Red Rook occupation.Conversation with Leana Cantillon A stable worker Lahzga used to help with maintaining the stable, but has changed her mind after chasing out the Red Rooks.Conversation with Lahzga Unmarked Locations Crosswych Mine Crosswych Mine is an iron mine situated in the north of the town of Crosswych. Miners working the mine founded the town around it, making the mine oldest structure here. Before the Red Rook occupation mine was run by the Councilor Theodore.Conversation with Councilor Theodore After the take-over Red Rooks used the mine as a prison, enslaving anyone who resisted their rule and making prisoners work themselves to death in the mines. Mining operation was overseen by Foreman Blaise.Events of "The Miner's Lament" After the order in Crosswych had been restored a couple of Red Rooks hid and remained in the mine.Conversation with Len Belland Donella's House Donella's House is situated south of the Menoit's Emporium. It is the home of Councilor Donella. Mayor's House Mayor's House is the large house in the north east separated from the rest of the town by a bridge. It was former home of the deceased mayor Heseph. During the Red Rook occupation house was taken over by Sternis Gelves and his bodyguards.Conversation with Tamien Sellan Theodore's House Theodore's House is a house situated west of the Crosswych Inn. It is home of the Councilor Theodore. Virgile's House Virgile's House is a house on a hill, right next to the Gestor's Fine Goods. It is home of the Councilor Virgile. Watchtowers Town of Crosswych has two unlocked watchtowers. One by the bridge to the Mayor's House and another at the very south of the town. While nothing of note can be found in them, some of the citizens used these as a hideout during the Red Rook occupation.Conversation with Nithleen Notable items |} |} |} Characters |} |} |} Facilities |} |} |} Enemies |} |} Creatures *Murdering livestock in view of others will be considered a crime. |} Gallery Maps Crosswych Mine Map.png|Map of Crosswych Mine Crosswych Map.png|Map of Crosswych during the Red Rook occupation Loading Screens Crosswych Mine Loading.png|Loading Screen of Crosswych Mine Appearances * * References ru:Кроссвич (Online) Category:Online: Towns Category:Online: Glenumbra Locations